This invention relates generally to mobile and portable computer and communication devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a combined system of mirror and computer or communication device.
A variety of mobile computers and communication devices have been introduced into the market and made available to the consumers. Such mobile computers include, for example, notebook computers, laptop computers, and now PDAs (personal digital assistants), and cellular phones. Mobile computers these days have become an essential part of users"" daily lives and the trend is likely to continue as the power and convenience of the computers continue to increase while the size of the computers become smaller and thus more portable.
Most mobile computers, however, fail to accommodate certain needs and desires, in both appearances and functionality, of some segment of population, for example, teen-agers. Particularly, mobile computer manufacturers to date have failed to appreciate the fact that users, especially teenage girls, may spend a large portion of their time carrying the computers, using the computers, or just have their computers nearby around them for a variety of reasons.
For some people, especially women, mirrors are an indispensable part of daily lives. Mirrors are important as they provide means to groom and maintain users"" appearances and looks. Yet, prior art computers and mirrors have failed to combine their functions and serve little functions outside their original intended purposes. Computers and mirrors exist as separate and distinct entities and they serve separate, distinct functions.
The present invention provides a combined system of mirror and mobile computer or communication device. Unlike prior art systems, the invention provides capability to integrate a mirror and a mobile or portable electronic/optical device. In one embodiment of the invention, a portable computer comprises a top unit comprising a visual display and a base unit comprising a plurality of key buttons, a mouse, and other peripheral devices. The base unit is coupled to the top unit, and the top unit has a mirror attached to its exterior surface. The top unit may comprise a recess area or pocket on its exterior surface to hold a mirror in place and may comprise a cover or lid to protect the mirror. The mirror may be also disengageably attached to the top unit of the computer using detachable mechanisms. The mirror may be located centrally on the exterior surface of the top unit or on its corner.
In another embodiment of the invention, the mirror is installed on the base unit of the portable computer so that the mirror is exposed and available for use when a user opens the computer, and covered when the user closes the computer.